


A Change in the Weather

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [18]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: When it rains in California, Dan and Vie naturally go out for a walk in it.





	

“Hey, Vie!” Danny draped himself over the top of his girlfriend’s desk. She had something of a two-tier desk, with a higher top shelf and a lower compartment which served as the desk’s top. This was her “secretary desk,” as Brian called it, and actually didn’t have a computer, so Vie used her laptop while sat here. Her actual desk was in the office beyond, where Dan had just come from. “Wanna go to lunch?”

“Yeah, sure!” Vie brightened, beaming at him. “Just gimme a sec—I’m in the middle of a sentence.”

“Sure.” Dan smiled himself, watching her fingers fly over the keys. She was wearing a red sweater that really highlighted the pale shade of her hair and a black lace skirt that only just met your typical business requirements. She had tights and boots, a favored winter combo, though Dan could never understand that, because tights looked a damn nuisance from the outside. His eyes fell upon the necklace he’d gotten her, an ever-present feature no matter what she was wearing, which made him beam with pride.

“Done!” Vie shut her laptop and got up, slipping her jacket onto her shoulders. 

“Awesome.” Dan, already in his jacket, offered her an arm. He was cheating the business casual attire more than a bit, wearing black jeans instead of proper trousers, though, to be fair, he was wearing a button-down and a suit jacket.

Vie gladly took his arm and they headed out of the building. “Oh, it’s raining?” Vie asked, glancing at the windows as they walked.

“Yeah. Do you mind? We could drive, I guess.”

“Nah. I love rain.” Vie bumped her head against his shoulder and switched so that they were holding hands.

“Me too.” Danny’s faint smile blossomed when he saw Vie looking around with childlike wonder as they reached the exit. It could be quite dreary working in an office building, and though he and Brian tried to make their formal office feel like home, it didn’t really have the same feel as the Grump Space did.

“So, where are we going?” Vie asked. The rain wasn’t a downpour, but it was enough that they could feel it pelting them through their clothes, and little droplets were catching in strands of her hair.

“I dunno,” Dan admitted. “What do you wanna eat?”

“You know I’m no good with that shit,” Vie laughed. “You and I both follow the crowd on that one.”

“So…walk until we get hungry?” Danny suggested.

“That’s fine with me!” Vie tilted her head up towards the sky, the clouds overhead reflecting in her eyes. 

“Luckily, you’re dining with the boss,” Dan smirked, “and I don’t have a formal lunch hour.”

Vie snorted. “Yeah, I mean, it’s not like I have phones to answer or code to write, Mr. Avidan.”

It was Dan’s turn to snort, remembering how Vie had insisted on calling them “Mr. Avidan” and “Mr. Wecht” when she first started working for them. It had taken her quite some time to become comfortable with just calling them “Dan” and “Brian,” but he’d honestly been relieved when she had. Hearing the formality made him feel old. “Oh, God, please don’t call me that. It sounds like you’re talking to my dad.”

Vie giggled.

They walked in silence for a while, watching the sleepy town around them through the rain. Everywhere, people with umbrellas and raincoats hurried about, trying to get inside. But the two of them were enjoying the rain like a couple of kids, jumping in puddles and giggling, tilting their heads up to catch raindrops on their tongues like snowflakes (it always seemed harder than catching snowflakes, though), and enjoying the whooshing sound of cars as they drove past. It was so relaxing, and a nice change from California’s stifling sunshine.

The couple had been walking for a while in companionable silence when Danny’s stomach grumbled. It had been nagging him to eat at the office, prompting him to ask Vie if she wanted to come with him, but honestly, for the life of him, he didn’t really know what he wanted to eat.

Vie must’ve heard his stomach, which was entirely possible, as they’d switched positions again so that he had his arm looped over her shoulders and she had hers around his waist. She glanced up at him, worried. “Shit, I was enjoying the walk. I forgot we actually came out to have lunch.”

Danny shrugged. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not,” Vie scolded. “I have to take care of you.”

That surprised a laugh out of Dan. “I do feed myself, Vie.”

“And if you stress yourself out too much, then you don’t.” Vie rested her hand over his. It was cold. “And then you lose sleep, and whatever else.”

Danny hated people caring too much about him, but luckily, Vie gave him an inroad as she shivered slightly against him. “Are you cold, baby girl?” He fussed, pulling her in closer. “Your jacket’s soaked through.”

“I’m okay,” Vie insisted, hating any unnecessary attention. “I’m not that cold.”

Dan glanced up and noticed they were standing in front of a café. The smell of food cooking wafted out the door as a small party of business people, chatting to each other and into the smartphones and Bluetooth devices glued to their ears clamored out into the street. He gently tugged Vie aside to let them pass, but his stomach seemed to decide that this was just as good a place as any to eat, for it growled again, and he couldn’t deny that his mouth was watering just a little due to the tempting smells coming from within.

“We should eat here,” Vie prompted. “I would kill for a real cup of hot cocoa.”

“Mmm, I’m with you there,” Danny agreed, and they stepped into the café.

Before long, they were seated, and the waitress took drink orders. Luckily, Danny wasn’t recognized by anyone, and he and Vie chatted about this and that. He found out that she used to be in choir as a child, and thus had learned how to sing at a young age. She also wasn’t shy about using her voice, and had a good memory for song lyrics. He let her gripe about a club owner who had tried to convince her to come work for their club for twenty minutes over the phone. “I had to decline,” she admitted, “and I said Ninja Sex Party wasn’t available.”

“As well you should,” Dan replied. “What an asshole.” Now that NSP had gained a substantial following, he and Brian weren’t so worried about booking every show that came their way. They could afford to pick and choose. Anyway, if Vie were to come to the show and be made uncomfortable, then it wouldn’t be fun for Dan, either.

They received their cocoa and ordered their food, both getting sandwiches. They sipped their cocoa, letting the conversation die down. Briefly, they played footsie under the table, and Dan quietly cursed out Robot Unicorn Attack, while Vie made fun of him for dying so easily. Vie griped about some personal emails she was getting from a company trying to get her to be a brand representative in the worst way possible, while Dan laughed at the way the atrocious grammar sounded when read aloud.

“Oof, my stomach is eating itself,” Dan groaned.

“Seconded.” Vie peered around the booth. “I wonder if they’re chatting about you.”

“I cannot deal with being recognized right now.” Danny slouched in his booth, and Vie laced her fingers through his.

Finally, their food came, along with an apology for the wait. Dan got to live with not being recognized, thankfully, and the two of them ate in silence for a while. 

“That was nice,” Danny hummed, stretching out in the booth as he finished eating. “I am way too comfortable to go back to work, though.”

“What are you doing? Mixing?”

Dan nodded.

“You love that, though. I’ll even listen if you want.”

“I’d like that. I’ll plug it into the big speakers, so you can hear my edits live.”

“I’m sure the neighbors will love that.”

“Hell yeah they will! Sick beats should always be appreciated!”

Vie giggled. “If you say so.”

They left the money for their bill on the table, though when they got outside, they realized it was pouring rain. As they stood under the awning, Dan cursed. “Fuck, I should’ve read the weather report.”

Vie glanced around for a solution, until she noticed that a lot of the shops and cafes here had awnings, too. “Danny,” she pointed. “Look! We can walk under the awnings all the way back!”

Dan nodded. “Sounds like a plan. We could also call a taxi.”

Vie scoffed. “It’s, like, a twenty minute walk. What, are you tired?”

Danny chuckled. “Nah, not really.”

“Okay, then,” Vie took his hand and, suddenly, tugged. “Let’s go!”

Dan barked out a laugh as he was pulled into a full-out run by Vie, which only stopped when they were under the first awning. He rubbed his arm. “Yeesh. Warn me, will ya?” 

“Sorry, babe.” Vie pulled her hair up into a ponytail and reached for his hand again. “Ready?”

Dan nodded. “Always.”


End file.
